Merlin s wrong conclusion
by Yukka Sam
Summary: Merlin doesn t know what s up with Gwen and Arthur since that tournament. But he s going to find out. Oneshot.


**A/N**: Third fic! I hope you enjoy it: ). English is my second language, so I´m trying to improve by writing. Please tell me the mistakes you see, and I will edit them because I just found out how!:D

I´m not a big fan of Arwen, but I´m not against it either. This actually came out because I really like all the characters and because we need more Merlin/Gwen friendship, in my opinion. I hope they will have nice moments in Season 3. Of course, nothing ever beats Merlin and Arthur, but still...:)

**Author**: Yukka Sam

**Words**: 1157

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Merlin/Gwen Friendship, suggested Arthur/Gwen . Humour (or my attempt at humour XD)

Set right after 2x02, and you will only get it if you have watched season 2, especially that episode: )

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Merlin and I probably never will. So I have to resign with watching the old and new episodes, reading and writing fics and enjoying Colin´s massive cuteness. Poor, poor me.

**Merlin´s wrong conclusion**

"Polish my armour, clean my room, wash my clothes, muck out my horse..." as the same time Merlin walked through the corridor trying to remember the whole list of chores Arthur kindly had just given him, he tried to see the way before him, which wasn´t easy because of the large pile of clothes he was holding in his arms. Of course, by then everybody in the castle (no, scratch that, in all Camelot), knew how clumsy the boy was, so they had all great care in getting out of his way.

But there was one person who was distracted, unaware of the danger, for she didn´t see Merlin in time, nor the shaking amount of clothes that fell on her.

"Ow!"

"What...?"Merlin stopped talking when he saw it was Gwen he had bumped into "Oh, Gwen, sorry! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so..."the servant girl said as Merlin helped her stand.

"I was just...I couldn´t see anything with all those clothes and I didn´t see you, are..."the boy trailed off when he saw Gwen wasn´t paying attention to him.

Because a certain prince had just appeared at the end of the corridor and was quickly making his way through, without doubt, looking for his idiot manservant. However, his speed lessened when he saw Gwen, or at least, that was what it seemed like to Merlin.

And the fact that she started blushing and babbling some lame excuses about doing Morgana´s hair and got out of there only increased his suspicions.

"Err...Gwen?" But the girl had already disappeared. Confused, Merlin turned around only to see Arthur standing beside him, staring at the same spot where Gwen had been a few seconds ago. The warlock just waited for an insult, or a shout, or maybe even a shove, (after all, he had spilled the prince´s clothes into the floor) but nothing came. Arthur just stayed there for a moment, as if trying to decide between going through the door or going back to his chambers, and then, without saying anything, he shook his head and started walking in (if Merlin didn´t know better, he would say) a completely random direction.

All right, that was weird.

•••

Things went on like that.

Like what?, you would ask. Well, even Merlin wasn´t sure himself. But he did know something was happening. Or at least he suspected.

But what on earth could possibly be happening between Arthur and Gwen?

Maybe she had seen Arthur behaving once again like a prat and was simply fed up with him. After all, she had seen how he overworked Merlin.

Maybe the prince had offended Morgana in some way and Gwen was also angry at him. You know, that empathy sort of thing.

Or maybe Arhur made her mad when he was staying at her house. That had to be it! Gwen hadn´t been happy at all with the idea of having the Crown Prince in her house. And surely, Arthur had done what was expected of him and behaved like the selfish prat he was. The prince was accustomed with people (and especially Merlin) having to stand his mood swings and whims, but Gwen was kindly giving him refuge when she wasn´t obliged to do so.

Merlin´s theory was proved that same day, when he found Gwen sitting alone in the stairs, staring off into space. The moment Merlin had seen her, he had known the reason why she was like that, but he couldn´t just leave her and go shout at Arthur. He could always do that later.

"Hi" He said sitting next to her.

"Oh" Gwen said softly, turning to look at him. "I didn´t realize you were here, Merlin. How are you?"

"Just fine. What about you?"

"I´m fine", she said, and Merlin decided he was going to end that right then.

"Liar" he said softly, holding her gaze when she looked at him surprised. "I´m your friend, Gwen. You don´t have to lie to me."

"Lie, but I didn´t..."

"I know why you´re sad. I know why you´re here sitting here all alone. And I know why you´ve been avoiding Arthur all this time."

Gwen stared at him wide eyed, completely speechless. Merlin, now knowing for certain he was right, continued.

"One of those days...you know, when Arthur stayed at your place to compete in the tournament..."he wasn´t sure how to say it. He was used to Arthur mistreating him, but he didn´t like the idea of him being rude to his friend. "One of those days, something happened between you, right? That´s the reason you both have been uncomfortable around each other."

Gwen got her words back at last, but that didn´t make her look any less astonished.

"But how...how did you know?" She seemed so surprised Merlin felt a bit offended, for God´s sake, he wasn´t that dense. "Did Arthur tell you?"

"No, of course not, Gwen. It´s not his style" _It´s not his style to admit he has been rude. _"I found out by myself".

Suddenly, Gwen sounded frightened. "Have you told anyone? You can´t, Merlin, promise me..."

"No, no! Stop worrying, will you? I understand completely if you don´t want anyone to find out. Just know that...well, I´m here if you need to talk or...well, you know what I mean. After all, I´ve been through the same thing".

Gwen looked at him strangely, convinced she had heard wrong "Sorry, what?"

Merlin continued, oblivious to what his friend was thinking. "Well, you know, not exactly the same thing. But I know what it feels like".

"Oh. Yeah. Well...thank you, Merlin. I´m grateful, really." She hugged him, but then realized what she was doing and let him go. "Well, I´ve got to go. See you later!"

Merlin watched as she left, feeling satisfied with himself. But then he remembered he had one more task to do.

He had to see the prat. Err, Arthur.

•••

The moment Merlin opened the door; he was already being scolded by Arthur.

"Oooh, Merlin so you decided to turn up at last? I´m flattered, but really, you didn´t have to" the prince was sitting comfortably in his armchair before the fireplace, with a glass of wine in his hand. He was smirking as usual, but he didn´t know this time he wouldn't have a chance to torture Merlin.

"All right, Arthur, enough. I´ve talked to Gwen, and I know everything" the boy enjoyed the effect his words had on Arthur. Immediately the prince lost his smile and stared at his manservant, taken by surprise.

Merlin enjoyed just a few more moments and then he clarified, "And before you threaten me with the stocks, I told her I wouldn´t say anything. I just wanted you to know that I know."

Arthur just stared, dumbfounded. But before Merlin could get out of the room, he reacted as he always did, fast, confident and implacable.

•••

Merlin walked in Gaius´ chambers covered in peels and pieces of tomatoes and lettuce.

"Okay, Gaius" started the boy before the physician could say anything. "This time it wasn't my fault. Seriously! Arthur was a prat, as usual. Just ask Gwen!"

So that was it. This is what happens when Merlin tries to draw a conclusion all by himself.: ) Poor guy, the things I do to him, even if he´s my favourite character :D I just thought how would he see the next days after the 2x02 events without knowing the thing between Arthur and Gwen, and his came out. Review please?


End file.
